


“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, god dammit!”

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Series: Prompts from 2017 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, OLD story of mine, Silly Boys, Snowball Fight, happy/hopeful ending, slightly grieving Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: It's wintertime in Berk. Hiccup doesn't like the snow much.That doesn't change after he meets a white-haired teenager. But this new acquaintance makes it more bearable.Maybe it's not that new after all.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Prompts from 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, god dammit!”

**Author's Note:**

> See notes of the series ;-)

Of those three months of hail, Berk was sometimes lucky and got one or two with snow instead. Everyone loved the snow. It was softer and didn't harm or destroyed as much as the hail did. Although there was one resident on Berk who abhorred snow. 

It was a young boy with auburn hair and freckled cheeks. His hate for the snow had different reasons. First and foremost, everything was even more slippery than normal, which caused his prosthetic to fail him more often than not. Secondly, everyone liked to play tricks on him, or throw snowballs at him. Thirdly, he had lost his first friend in ice and snow. 

It was a few years before the dragons and humans mended their relationship, Hiccup and the other children were sent to another island every winter. In the hope, that they stayed safe. The winters were the worst. The attack rate was high, the food resources low. One of these winters Hiccup met a young teenager named Jackson Overland. The brunet was witty, agile and very popular with the children. Even his tough cousin Snotlout liked Jackson. 

The younger boy always was a genius in his own way and appreciated sarcasm beyond reason. But his fantasy and imagination were also great. For that Jackson Overland liked the smaller boy.

That said, it didn't take long for Hiccup and Jack to become friends. They learned a lot from each other. Hiccup, how to be more agile, Jack how to form plans and schemes. So every time the young Vikings were to go back, it was a heartfelt goodbye. Every year both promised: “Next year I teach you something new!”

Except for one year, when his friend decided to die before the Vikings arrived.

Hiccup knew he was brooding and unfair towards Jack, but he had felt betrayal and loneliness ever since. Therefore snow reminded him of his loss. He tried to stay inside, but his father had different plans.

“SON!”

Groaning the teenager went downstairs to his father.

When he arrived, Stoick said: “Son, you need to go outside and cheek over the dragons… take the other riders with you”

“But dad-”

“No! The dragons are your responsibility! So go now!”

Groaning again, Hiccup conceded to the wishes of his father. 

That was the reason why he found himself later that day in the woods, trying to not slip every second and also to avoid the other children and teenagers. His beloved Toothless walked in silence beside him. 

“You know, buddy, I HATE snow… even hail is better than this stuff...It melts and leaves puddles everywhere. It freezes over and is even more slippery for me! It is cold and hurts and- Uff!”

Hiccups rant was interrupted mid-sentence by Toothless tackling him into the snow.

“Great! Now I´m going to be wet for the rest of the journey! Thank you very much!!!”. Being pissed was very unlike Hiccup, at least to this extent. The dragon started to get worried about his friend and made apologetic and worried gurgled sounds.

Huffing in annoyance, Hiccup tried to stand when he got hit by a snowball.

“Hey!!!”, searching for the source of that attack, Hiccup looked over to the trees. ´There!´, he thought. A strange boy with white hair was seated on a bench. His facial expression a mix between amusement and annoyance.

“Hey you… what was that for?!”, Hiccup inquired.

Shellshocked, the stranger stared into the green eyes of the Viking. Then he jumped in front of him and asked hopefully: “You can see me?”

“Ehm? Yes… why shouldn't I?”

Overjoyed, Jack Frost jumped up and down. Laughing loudly and grinning widely. 

“Hey… who are you?”, asked the auburn after a while. His dragon watched the whole scene in confusion. No scent was emitted by the stranger but he seemed friendly.

The white-haired boy turned towards Hiccup and smiled a splendid smile: “My name is Jack Frost! I´m the bringer of winter and Snow, Ice and Cold!”

Blinking perplexed Hiccup pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Then he asked skeptically: “So… Jack Frost… how do you bring winter?” He wanted a bit of prove from the other boy.

Jack was totally at a loss for words. That kid -no teenager- did believe in him, yet also not! How was it possible, to be seen by him, but not to be fully believed in? He cleared his throat and said: “Well… I bring snow, see!” He did just that. More and more little crystals formed and were drawn together until they became flakes, and the flakes became a snowball.

Wide-eyed Hiccup watched on and curiously reached his hand towards the snowball. Then, within a blink of an eye, the very same ball was thrown in his face. toothless started to laugh.

“That was for saying you hate snow.”, said Jack.

Shaking the snow off, Hiccup crossed his arms and felt the anger rise in himself.

“What do you know! You have no idea what I lost due to snow and ice! My best friend died because of this.... And anyway snow makes my leg ache and my balance is even more off than usual.”

“I… didn´t know… sorry…”, with that Jack cleared the path for Hiccup a bit. “I just thought, you disliked the cold… or something.”

“No... “, he sighed and said to Jack: “Listen, I am sorry for letting my anger get the better of me… it is not your fault and you just want to bring… ehm winter, I suppose. Thank you for clearing the path a bit… it will make walking easier for me. By the way… I am Hiccup! Excuse my tardiness!!! I should have introduced myself sooner. and- Hey why are you laughing?!”

At that moment Jack doubled over with laughter and rolled in the snow. When he finished he sat up and looked sheepishly at Hiccup. “Sorry… just… that's a brilliant name!” He started to giggle a bit more. 

Pouting, the shorter teenager wanted to leave. 

Jack saw that and yelled: “Hey Hiccup! Wait! I didn't mean to offend you. I really didn't, please believe me. Can we meet again?”

Hiccup turned around and smiled a lopsided smile: “Sure why not!”

The next day Hiccup met with Jack again and the day next and after that also.

They started to talk about different stuff and interests. They thought each other many things, Jack was taught how to hunt, Hiccup how to adjust himself with the snow. 

Soon the winter neared its end and both knew, they needed to say goodbye. Hiccup had a stressful day at the academy and was very tired when he met up with Jack in the evening. 

“Hey Jack… Jack?”

Hic looked around the clearing but didn't spy the other. A bit worried and frustrated Hiccup sat near a tree trunk and waited for a bit. Then he heard soft steps and saw Jack coming towards him.

“So you leave tomorrow?”

“Hm… yes… till the next winter, Hiccup…” Jack replied.

“That's awfully long time. I will miss you.”, the Viking whispered. He had accepted, that he liked Jack very much. Thus he would miss him dearly.

Although Jack felt the same, he tried to be brave and a bit more dismissive. He wanted to stay and enjoy each single day of Hiccups' life. Silence reigned over the teenagers for a while and it started to snow again.

Jack looked Hiccup up and down, unsure of what to do to lighten the mood he bit his lower lip.

The Viking saw that and blushed a bit when the urge to kiss the other boy became stronger and stronger with each passing moment. When Hiccup couldn't hold it in any longer he requested: “Can I do one thing before you leave?”

Starring in the forest green eyes of the other, Jack nodded and in the next second found warm lips on his and soon they left again.

It was so fast, that he had no chance to react.

“Hehe… sorry… I.. ehm… damn,” stuttered Hiccup. Eyes widening in a fit of panic, Hiccup stood abruptly and hurried to get away when Jack called his name.

Turning towards the other he saw him holding a big snowball. Hiccup hated snowball fights, even though with Jack they were all right, still, he said: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” And then Jack laughed and smiled that beautiful captivating smile when he said: “As long as snow finds its way to Berk, I will come back to you, my love.”


End file.
